


Love Within The Blossoms (Sanma x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: It's your first Spring in Sakurajima. Sanma wants to show you its beauty.





	Love Within The Blossoms (Sanma x Reader)

(Lemony goodness with the best cat dad)

Spring had finally sprung. Winter's chilling touch had finally met its end. Trees were beginning to look more lively, the ground was filled with lively flora, and all of Spring's favorite creatures came out to play.   
The fresh scent in the air was welcoming as you came outside, stretching your arms high above your head. Behind you was a small troop of four legged critters, Sanma's cats.  
The small cats ran out in front of you, tackling one another playfully. Seeing them so happy brought you a smile.   
During winter you had made them sweaters to keep them warm, but still, it was good to see them enjoying the warmer weather. You sat down on the steps to the small home you lived in with Sanma.  
It was a traditional Japanese looking home, fitting for the kind of person your food soul was.   
You brought a cup of tea to your lips, looking out at the horizon. You wondered where Sanma could be. It wasn't unusual for him to take off during the day, but today he was late.

"I wonder what he's up to. Maybe he's visiting with Sakura Mochi."

It wasn't long before you saw someone dressed in blue and white approaching. You stood up and instantly smiled, your food soul had returned.

"Welcome back!"

You hollered at him. Sanma nodded to you, kneeling down to pat one of the cats on the head.

"I hope you all were on good behavior while I was away."

You giggled, it was amazingly cute, seeing him interact with the cats.

"They were perfect angels." 

Sanma stood up, approaching you with a smile.

"Good to hear. Master, would it be okay to steal you away for a bit?"

"Hm? What's up?"

Sanma blushed, looking away from you.

"T-theres something I'd like to show you, if you wouldn't mind."

You took notice of his blush and smiled. He was always so cute when he was shy. For the most part, Sanma was a quiet man and didn't usually show a lot of emotions. 

"Oh? Sure, I can come along for a bit."

Sanma knelt down to speak to his fur babies 

"We're going away for a bit, so please don't get into any trouble."

The way he treated the cats, it really was like a single father taking care of his children. It really warmed your heart.   
Sanma stood up once more, taking your hand into his shyly.

"Let's be off."

As you walked with him, Spring's arrival was even more evident. The sound of songbirds surrounded you, a few squirrels were running about, teasing one another.   
Once Sanma brought you to where he wanted to go he told you to close you eyes as he continued to lead you a few steps more.

"Okay, this is good. You can open them."

You opened your eyes to probably the biggest surprise you'd ever had. You were completely surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Petals were dancing with the breeze, the sweet scent filled the air. It was the most beautiful sight you'd ever seen.

"You mentioned before that you'd never seen Sakurajima's cherry blossoms...so, I wanted to show you."

You were in total awe, looking in all directions. It looked like something out of a story book. 

"This is....amazing. Wow..."

Sanma smiled gently, pulling out a small bag.

"Also...Sakura Mochi and Bonito Rice made you some Spring treats. Sakurajima usually has a festival celebrating the bloom, but...I figure we'd go later with friends. Right now, it'll just be me and you. Is that okay?"

You sat down into the grass, taking the snack bag from Sanma. You opened it up to see dango and sakura rice balls. You took one of the rice balls, nibbling on it. As usual, Sakura Mochi and Bonito Rice were the best at making these.

"Mhm! That's okay! Wow, these rice balls are super good, have one!"

You handed one to Sanma, he took it without hesitation, taking the leaf wrapping off of it.

"This is nice. Spending time with you, I mean."

You looked up at him with a blush. The way he looked at you melted your heart.

"Y-yeah ...I'm enjoying it too. Hey...Sanma do you....no nevermind."

You shook your thought away, but Sanma was now looking at you curiously.

"Do I what? What did you want to ask?"

You shook your head, looking away from him.

"No, no, I really shouldn't."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I...know, but this is kinda...well...it's... embarrassing."

You started squishing your two index fingers together, blushing. 

"You're acting strange. Did Sakura Mochi put something funny in these rice balls?"

Sanma started to examine the rice balls. You couldn't help but snickered a bit. 

"And now you laugh...? Really, what's going on with you?"

He rose his brows at you curiously. In Sanma's mind, something was wrong with you. Better clear the air. 

"No, I'm fine. Okay...um. I was going to ask...hrn."

You paused again, swallowing hard.

"Hm?"

Sanma was looking right at you. You felt like his eyes were daggers stabbing your heart repeatedly.

"Is..is there someone you like?!"

You put your hands over your face in total embarrassment. Sanma's face was beginning to get pretty red now. He wasn't sure how to respond to this. He coughed, looking away from you.

"Uh..that's....how do I even...?"

"I'm really sorry! I made you uncomfortable!"

Sanma scratched his cheek, his cheeks red like a tomato.

"I do ...have someone in mind."

Your heart dropped. So, there was someone he liked. You weren't surprised, he was quite a catch.

"Hey, why are looking sad?"

He reached out, lifting your chin to see tears in your eyes. He frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

He asked, now concerned with how you were feeling. You shook your head, taking his hand away from you.

"No... I just had silly thoughts. It really doesn't matter. Hey! Let's enjoy these snacks before they go to waste."

You started towards the dango, but Sanma quickly stopped you. He pulled you into him, embracing you. Your eyes widened.

"You didn't let me finish ..."

He whispered.

"The person I like...is...you."

Your eyes were watering more now. Tears made thier way down your cheeks as you dug your face into his neck.  
Sanma put his hand to your head, kissing the top of it.

"You are special to me. No one else can replace you. You...who understands me the most....the one person my cats seem to like a lot.... the one I want most. I'm not special by any means, I've no real talents in this world, but....if you'll have me, I can be a dependable man."

You looked up at him, his thumb wiped your tears.

"Of course I'll have you..."

Sanma leaned in, pressing his lips against yours. It was gentle and soft, much like himself. His hand traveled down the small of your back, pulling you into him more until you were on top of him.  
His tongue flicked over your bottom lip as his hands rested on your hips. You brought his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss. Small moans escaped him as he broke the kiss, kissing along your collarbone.

"You're so beautiful..."

He whispered, untying your kimono. You blushed as you felt the silk slip down your shoulders, revealing your body to him. Sanma was quick to sit up, taking your nipple into his mouth. You weren't ready for such actions. Goosebumps covered your skin as you felt his warm, wet tongue flicked over your nipple, his hand squeezing at your breast.

"Ah...Sanma that's really sensitive...."

One of your eyes were closed, the other watched him lap at your breast, basically taking as much as he could into his mouth. You ran your fingers through his hair, gasping out as his hand traveled to your already dampened folds. With two fingers, he slid them up and down, making your hips twitch. 

"W-wait, I'm not...ahhh..."

You had a hard time forming words as Sanma's mouth left your breast, bringing you into another passionate kiss. Your moans through the kiss was starting to do things to his own body soon enough you felt something against your thigh.   
Though you were enjoying what he was doing to you, you wanted to tend to his needs as well. You started to undress him until he himself was nude.  
Once you got him the way you liked, you hovered over him, staring down. He looked up at you, caressing your face.

"You're very eager...hehe, that's alright. What do you intend to do, my little blossom?"

With no words, you brought yourself onto his hardened erection. Sure, it hurt, but if pleased him...you didn't care. He gasped out at the sudden sensation. 

"Ah ..whoa...I...wasn't ready for that...uh.."

You began moving your hips against him. You put one of his hands on to your breasts. Sanma was a flustered mess. He had never done any of this before and everything he was feeling was so intense.

"You're...so...warm..ah!"

He moaned out, bucking his hips into yours. You continued bouncing your body on top of him. Sanma's moans were intense, you felt like maybe he'd pass out from this. His hands were holding tightly onto your hips, his nails digging into your skin. 

"You...really..are...naught, aren't you? Hng....faster... please...don't ..don't make me beg...."

It was then that you decided to have a little fun with him. You smirked at him, keeping your same pace. Sanma became extemely squirmy underneath you.

"Please! I...I need it ...I can't ..ah!"

The pleasure he was feeling was building up, but he didn't want to play your game. He quickly took control, flipping you onto your back. Your eyes widened at his sudden dominance.

"If you won't give me what I want...I'll take it."

He said in a husky, needy tone. The look on Sanma's face was one you'd never seen before. Lust and want was plastered all over his face.   
He wasted no time in entering you either. Unlike you, Sanma was rough. He pounded into you at inhuman speed, clawing at the ground beneath him, growling out in intense pleasure.   
You were a mess beneath him in a matter of minutes as you felt your impending orgasm creeping up.

"Sanma! I'm..."

You couldn't even finish your sentence. Your mind went blank as you pulsated around his cock, pulling him deeper into you. Sanma gritted his teeth, feeling his own release coming as well. His pace picked up, his breathing was heavy and erratic, his growls became louder. 

"Hgn!!! Ah!"

He released inside you with one last thrust, his body was trembling above you. His hair was sticking to his face as he stared down at you lovingly.

"Wow...that...was...amazing...I'm...I.. apologize for being so...rough."

You shook your head.

"Don't be sorry....I liked it..."

You leaned up giving him a kiss.

"I like this wild side of you, personally."

You couldn't help but giggle. Sanma turned redder than a tomato.

"Wha?!"

He rolled off of you in embarrassment, you couldn't help but laugh. You sat up, wrapping your arms around him from behind.

"You're so cute....I love you, Sanma."

"I'm..not...cute...and ..I love you too..."

-END-


End file.
